


Perfect World

by JennaStark



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, College AU, College!AU, Fluff, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marvel - Freeform, Mpreg, Smut, Stony - Freeform, Young!Steve, Young!Tony, steve rogers - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaStark/pseuds/JennaStark
Summary: It was just one time, Steve had thought. But when Tony, his best friend in college, tells him he's pregnant with their baby, everything changes and decisions have to be made and secrets to be kept.





	1. Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is based on a gifset by my friend @begitalarcos on Tumblr. Here's a link: http://begitalarcos.tumblr.com/post/174176706445/steve-but-it-was-just-that-one-time-tony-what
> 
> This is a college!AU and they're both 18 years old. I hope you'll like this and feedback is appreciated <3

The bell rang and Tony sighed in relief, quickly packing all his stuff in his backpack before going to his locker. He grabbed some books and was just about to close his locker when he saw a note, saying; Come meet me in the principal's office.

He frowned at first, not knowing who it might be and was having second thoughts about if he should go or not but his curiosity won and he decided to check out the office. He took his backpack and walked to the other side of the building, taking a moment before knocking on the door. He stood there nervously before someone dragged him inside, pushed him against the door and locked it. ''Jeez- what the hell! Wha- Steve?'' he said and raised an eyebrow. ''What are you doing here? Why did you want me to come and meet you? I-HMPFF!'' he was cut off by Steve pressing his lips against his, overwhelmed by the feeling he just let it happen until the other pulled back. He was confused, trying to find out why his best friend had kissed him. ''Come on, let's make out on the principal's chair, it'll be fun!'' Steve said and grabbed Tony's hand again but he resisted, shaking his head. ''Steve, calm down. What's going on? I don't understand...'' he mumbled, unsure of what to do. 

Steve took a deep breath and sat down on the desk, looking down as he fiddled with his sleeve. ''Buck just broke up with me over the phone. We've been together for six months now and this is how he decides to break up? It just makes me so angry... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you,'' he replied, shrugging. Tony finally understood why he was acting so strange and quietly went to sit next to him, wrapping his arm around Steve. ''It's okay, don't worry about it. It was just a kiss,'' he said and smiled. ''I'm sorry he did that but I told you before I never liked him, he was jealous of me, your best friend. Like I would take you from him or something. I would never do that. He didn't deserve you.''

They were silent for a moment until Steve laughed and leaned against his best friend. ''Thanks, Tony. Let's get out before we get caught,'' he said and dragged him along again, this time laughing. 

************************************************

''Steve?'' 

''Hmm?'' the other student asked, not looking up from his phone.  
Tony gave him a gentle push against his shoulder. ''Shouldn't you be studying?'' he asked, looking at his best friend while he wrote some things down in his notebook, sitting on his bed, next to Steve. ''I don't want to, Tones. I don't care anymore,'' he mumbled and leaned his head against his best friend's shoulder. ''What are we even supposed to study for?'' he asked and looked up at him. Tony stared into his eyes and licked his lips before he realized what he was doing and cleared his throat, looking at his notebook. ''Uhh, history. But you don't have to study for that, you're good at that,'' he nervously rambled, blushing. Steve chuckled and cupped his cheek. ''Hey, you don't have to be shy with me,'' he explained and slowly came closer, gently pressing his lips against Tony's. Tony easily gave in and parted his lips so Steve could slide his tongue inside. Steve began to kiss a little rougher and Tony hummed, pushing him down on the mattress so he was on top of him, tugging at his shirt. ''Easy,'' Steve said with a smile, pulling back as he took off both his and the other's shirt, biting his lip at the sight of Tony. ''I never noticed how muscular you actually are,'' he commented and grabbed Tony's ass which made him gasp. ''Steve!'' he shrieked and then laughed, coming closer. ''Is this.. okay for us to do?'' Silence filled the room for a few seconds. Steve ran a hand through Tony's hair. ''I don't care,'' he answered then and kissed him passionately again. 

************************************************

After a wonderful night of satisfaction and screaming each other's names, a ray of sunlight shone through the curtains, waking Tony up from his sleep. He yawned and opened his eyes slowly, stretching out before looking around his room. He frowned when he saw a note on the pillow next to him, quickly reading through it; 

Dear Tony, 

I had the best time of my life last night with you but I think it's been a mistake. Don't be angry, please. I'll always be your best friend. 

Love, Steve.

Tony read it ten times until he realized it wasn't a dream. ''Oh my god...'' he whispered and stood up, quickly getting dressed. ''Peggy?'' he called as he went downstairs, opening the door of the living room. ''Peggy? I'm going to Steve, alright?'' 

His godmother was just brewing some coffee when he came in. ''Sure. Just be careful and be back before dinner time!'' she replied and heard the door closing.  
''Oh my god, oh my god,'' he rambled as he almost ran to his best friend's house. When he got there after five minutes, he rang the bell and realized there was no going back now when he heard footsteps coming closer. Steve opened the door and frowned but managed to smile. ''Tony, hey... what are you doing here?'' he asked and closed the door behind him. Tony kept on his coat as he walked into the living room, dropping himself on the couch before rubbing his face. ''I don't know, Steve. I read your note, then I panicked and the only place I could think of was here and now I'm here and I don't know what to tell you except that I'm sorry for yesterday...'' he rambled as Steve tried to calm him down. ''Hey, don't worry about it. Why are you sorry? We were just caught up in the moment, we had a good time and that's it. I'm still your best friend. You don't have to feel guilty or anything, let's just forget about it,'' he answered and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. He nodded and sighed. ''Yes, yes. I can do that. Forget about it. That's not so hard,'' he agreed and stood up. ''You have a drink?'' he asked and chewed on his lip nervously. 

''Yeah, just wait here and stop biting your lip, Tones. No reason to be nervous.''  
''I know that,'' he said and waited for his drink he desperately needed.

************************************************

''Take it easy, Tony. Don't get yourself drunk. You know Peggy's gonna be angry if you get home drunk,'' he mumbled but gave him another beer nonetheless. ''I won't get drunk.''  
But twenty minutes later, Steve knocked on the door of his best friend's home, waiting for Peggy. 

''Hey, Steve- oh, dear,'' she said when she noticed Tony next to him, smiling. ''Hey, Peg!'' he chirped and walked past her, straight to the bathroom. Steve leaned against the doorframe and shrugged. ''I'm sorry, he came to my house and he wanted a drink but he just wouldn't stop... I don't know if you know what's going on but-''

She smiled and interrupted him. ''Yes, I came home early last night. And when I went to his bedroom this morning I saw your note. Thank you for comforting him, I'll take it from here,'' she said and he smiled. ''Alright, thanks,'' he replied and turned around, hearing the door close behind him. He knew Peggy always had been a good parent to Tony but he was still worried about him, something wasn't right.


	2. Got a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds out he's pregnant and isn't happy about it but hearing Peggy's words makes him less nervous to tell Steve. Although when the moment is there, he doesn't know what to say.

[[ 6 weeks later ]]

Everything was okay. Tony and Steve had forgotten about their shared night and went back to being best friends. They helped each other with homework, ate lunch together with their other friend, Pepper, they hung out together like before and to be honest, it felt good. Until this morning... when Tony had woken up by nausea and threw up for two hours. The first hour, Peggy held him and tried to tell him it was just a fever, that it would be gone by tomorrow with some nursing but after two hours she began to worry and decided to call a doctor who came as quickly as he could. ''I'm Doctor Lee. Can you tell me about his symptoms, please?'' he asked while he listened to Tony's heart which seemed to be nothing wrong with. ''Yes, of course. He's just been throwing up for two hours and he told me he has a strange feeling in his belly. Can you tell what it is, doctor?'' Peggy asked worriedly, looking at her son. She knew she wasn't his real mother but it felt like it anyways. The doctor asked Tony a few more questions and quickly came to a conclusion. ''M'am, as far as I can tell, he's pregnant,'' he explained and Tony sat up quickly from where he was lying down on the couch. ''What did you say?'' 

Peggy laughed and shook her head. ''No, that can't be it, sir. He hasn't- wait a minute... Tony, were you and Steve safe?'' she asked and Tony licked his lips nervously. ''Í, uh, thought nothing would happen, we weren't thinking, Peg. And the day after I was so drunk, I had forgotten about it,'' he replied and took a deep breath. ''Am I really pregnant?'' he asked the doctor then and he wrote him a note. ''I think so but there's a slight chance I could be wrong. Just take a pregnancy test to be completely sure.'' 

*********************************************************

Peggy had gone to the store right after the doctor had left although she was sure her son was pregnant. She wasn't disappointed or angry, just worried. He was only eighteen and life had just gotten much more complicated for him. After a few minutes, she came home and sat down next to Tony, pulling him into a hug. ''I'm so sorry,'' Tony sobbed into her shirt but she hushed him gently. ''You don't have to be sorry. It wasn't your fault. Just take the test and know that I don't care whatever it says, alright? If you're having a baby, so be it. We'll go through this together, alright?'' she whispered and he nodded, drying his tears with his sleeve. ''Thank you. I love you, Peg,'' he said and went into the bathroom to take the test.

**********************************************************

Positive. Tony couldn't stop staring at the word. It never meant something to him before until now. Positive. ''Fuck,'' Tony said and dropped the test on the floor. ''Goddamnit!'' he yelled and slammed the door when he walked back into the living room. ''Unbelievable, just unbelievable, Peg. It's fucking positive!'' he breathed out and hid his face in his hands as he began to panic. ''I don't know how to tell Steve. This is just going to be life changing... I can't do it. I can't tell him, Peggy. Can you imagine me telling him I'm pregnant while we were supposed to forget about all this? Why couldn't it be just a fun night? Why?''  
Peggy hated it to see him like this and kissed his forehead. ''It's going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise you. If you don't want to keep the baby, you can choose for adoption? And if you do want to keep the baby, I'm sure you'll be the best father there is, honey. And I'm sure Steve will support you,'' she said and hugged him tightly once more. 

Tony sniffled and smiled softly. ''Thanks, Peg.''  
''Now let's make an appointment for an ultrasound, make sure your baby is healthy.''

**********************************************************

[[ 1 week later, after the appointment ]]

''I'm so happy your baby's healthy, sweetie,'' Peggy said while walking back to her car.  
Tony nodded. ''Yeah, me too,'' he assured her and got into the car, happy to sit down again. ''I'm just so nervous,'' he said as he stared at his sonogram, still trying to believe he really was pregnant and he had to tell his best friend.

''Are you going to tell Steve tonight?'' she asked, driving back home. Tony chewed on his lip again and nodded. ''I have to. He needs to know, it's his baby too. I'm just gonna tell him he can be as involved as he wants too,'' he said and she smiled. ''I'm proud of you, Tony. I really am.''  
That made Tony smile. Maybe this wasn't so bad. 

A few hours later, after dinner, Tony decided it was time to tell Steve and walked to his place. A thousand thoughts went through his mind as he was walking, thinking about everything that could go wrong, everything that Steve could say but it all went away when he stood there in front of his door, swallowing nervously. ''May the force be with me,'' he whispered to himself and then the door opened. ''Tony! Come in, Pepper and I were just about to call you, we've ordered three pizzas and we were thinking about going to Maya's birthday party later? You were invited too, right?'' he asked and Tony nodded. ''Yeah, I was, but, uh, I need to tell you something so could we maybe go outside or something?'' he asked and waited for an answer. This was gonna be hard.  
''Sure, just a sec. Pep, we'll be outside, can you pay the deliverer? Money's on the coffee table!'' he yelled and smiled when he heard a yes. Tony went to sit on a big rock outside the house and grabbed the sonogram from his pocket. Steve sat in the grass and looked at him curiously. ''So what did you want to tell me?'' he asked happily and looked at the paper in his hand. ''What's that?''  
Tony glanced between the picture and his best friend and eventually gave it to him. ''I'm sorry,'' he said and nervously watched how Steve grabbed the picture and looked at in confusion. ''I don't understand, is this yours?'' he asked and Tony nodded. ''Yes, I'm pregnant, Steve. But you can be as involved as you want to be.''

''This is for real?'' was the only thing Steve was able to say and raised his eyebrow. Tony scratched his neck and offered him a tiny smile. ''Have I ever lied to you?''  
''Is that a trick question?'' he asked as Steve couldn't keep his eyes away from the sonogram. ''Come on, Steve,'' Tony sighed, his knees beginning to shake.  
''I'm sorry, this is kind of a lot to process, Tony,'' he mumbled and didn't know what else to say or do. His mind was a mess and it took him another minute to talk again. ''How long have you known?'' 

Tony chewed on his lip and shrugged, looking down. ''Not long.''  
''But it was just that time,'' Steve blurted out and glanced at the traffic. He felt like his life would never be the same again.  
''What can I say? I'm extremely fertile.'' Tony tried to lighten the mood as he wasn't sure about how his best friend was feeling. Probably like he did when he'd first find out.  
''Very funny.'' Was the only reply he got.

There was a thick silence, neither of them looking at each other. Steve stared at the sonogram again and Tony at his hands, knees shaking as his brain stumbled for the next thing to say.  
''What do you want to do?'' Tony heard and was surprised by the question. ''What d- You aren't angry or upset?'' he asked and eventually looked at Steve who came closer to gently hold the other's hands. ''Now why would I be angry? I mean, yes this is overwhelming and unexpected but this wasn't anyone's fault,'' he assured Tony and pulled him into a hug. 

Tony wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck and hid his face, leaning against him. ''I was thinking...'' he began as he pulled back from the hug but Steve wouldn't let go of his waist. ''Maybe we should give it up for adoption?'' he carefully asked.

They just stared at each other, thinking about the biggest decision they ever had to make in their life while cars went by on the street and people carried on their day.  
But Steve's answer was simple. 

''No.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up very soon <3


	3. It's a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve wants to keep and raise the baby together but slowly forgets about Tony when a certain someone pops up in his life. Meanwhile, Tony finds out what he's having and couldn't be more excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst has begun ;) enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the kudos, everyone!

''What do you mean, no?'' Tony asked and looked at him, confused by his decision. ''Shouldn't you at least consider it? I mean, it's a huge deal, Steve. We're going to have a baby. If we keep him or her, we're going to have to take care of the baby all our lives. Are we ready for that?''

''Yes, Tony. I think we are,'' Steve replied but his best friend shook his head. ''What about college, Steve? Your career?'' Tony said, getting irritated. ''You don't understand what will happen, all the things that are going to change,'' he paused and took a deep breath. ''We don't even have enough money, Steve. How do you want to feed the baby?'' he rambled but Steve couldn't stand it anymore and pulled him closer, kissing him hard. Tony was too confused to do anything about it but the other already pulled back with a smirk on his face. ''We'll figure this out, alright? If everything goes alright, we'll graduate within two months, then we don't have to worry about college anymore. I will find a job and there we go,'' Steve proudly said and kissed his best friend's cheek. He smiled. To be honest, that did sound good to him and he loved his baby so much, he couldn't give him away. So Tony nodded. ''Yeah, okay. You're right. We can do this. I'm happy you want to be involved. Thank you,'' Tony said and hugged Steve once more. ''Nothing to thank me for. Now let's go inside and have some pizza, yeah?'' 

***************************************************************

''Pizza's got here five minutes ago, so they're still warm. What were you guys talking about anyway?'' Pepper asked and Tony looked over at his best friend, shaking his head. He didn't want her to know just yet. Steve smiled at Pepper while he grabbed a slice of pizza. ''About a school project for science,'' he easily lied and took a sip of his beer.  
''Are you sure you don't want a beer, Tones?'' she asked. ''No, thank you, Pep,'' he assured her and hoped it wasn't too obvious. He looked down at his belly, which was beginning to grow. He couldn't even start to imagine how the people in college would judge him. But at least Steve wanted to be a father for the baby. For now.  
Soon, the conversation was forgotten and they were having fun. Steve and Pepper were a little tipsy and although Tony couldn't drink, he could eat all the pizza.  
''And then he just kissed me and I pushed him right into the river,'' Pepper said while cackling and Steve was laughing so hard he had to lie down on the floor. Let's just stay here and not go to Maya's party,'' he suggested and both Pepper and Tony nodded. ''Yeah, this is too much fun,'' she cheered and raised her glass. ''To us!''

****************************************************************

''So Pepper doesn't know yet?'' Peggy asked while she was pouring some coffee into Tony's mug, smiling at him. He had gotten home a little late after the small party they had but she always understood. He wanted to stay longer but he knew he needed to rest more now since he was pregnant. 

''I don't think so. Though she was a little surprised I didn't want a beer and that I had to leave early. But she doesn't know,'' he explained while stuffing his mouth with a sandwich. ''Tony, take small bites,'' she murmured and he smiled. ''Sorry.''  
''I have to be honest, I was a little upset when I found out Steve left you that morning... but I'm relieved he wants to be there for you and the baby.''

Tony put some more mayonnaise on his bread and bit his lip. ''Yeah.''

****************************************************************

[[ 10 weeks later ]] 

The days he had to go to college were exhausting but worth it. There were rumors that Tony was pregnant but nobody really knew for sure because he was good at hiding his belly because it wasn't that big yet. He had told Pepper a week after Steve and she had squealed in excitement, rambling about all the presents she was going to buy and the stuff they needed. And now they all graduated, proudly getting their picture taken with their diploma. 

''I'm exhausted,'' Tony sighed and leaned against Steve's shoulder. They had stayed until the end of graduation and went back to Tony's place. ''You did great, Tones. Really, I'm proud of you,'' he murmured and planted a kiss on his best friend's head. ''I gotta go home, are you sure you can walk the stairs to your room?'' he asked but Tony raised an eyebrow. ''Go. I'm only sixteen months pregnant. I'm fine,'' he said. ''Don't forget we have to see Doctor May tomorrow, I'm so excited to find out the baby's sex!'' he chirped and Steve chuckled. ''Me too. Goodnight, Tony!'' he said and waved goodbye.

****************************************************************

The next morning Tony woke up in a good mood. He got dressed in his maternity clothes and grabbed some coffee in a to-go mug and went on his way to Steve so they could go to the doctor together.

He stood in front of the door and took his earbuds out before ringing the bell, expecting to see Steve when the door opened but when he looked up, he saw Bucky instead. Tony froze and didn't know what to say until Steve gently pushed Bucky away and smiled, scratching his neck. ''Hey, Tony. What's up?'' he asked, still in his boxers. 

Tony was silent for a few more seconds until he came back to his senses. ''Uhh, the appointment with Doctor May. But I can go alone. Can I just borrow your car?'' he asked as he tried not to look at Bucky too much. Every time he saw him, it scared him how muscular and big he really was. ''Sure. I'm sorry that I forgot. But when you come back, you'll tell me everything, right?'' he asked while handing him the key of his car and Tony quickly took it. ''Yes, of course, Steve. I'll see you later. Bye,'' he said, waved and got into the car, driving off to the hospital. 

As soon as he had his eyes on the monitor, he had forgotten about Bucky and smiled with tears in his eyes. ''The baby's heartbeat is steady, growing at a normal rate, everything is just fine. Now, do you want to know the sex of the baby?'' Doctor May asked while she was writing down some notes. ''Yes, I really do,'' Tony answered, not able to stop staring at his beautiful baby. He couldn't believe there was a little human growing inside of him. She smiled and sat down on her chair, printing the sonogram. ''You're having a girl,'' she told him and Tony began to cry again. ''I'm sorry for crying,'' he managed to say and took a deep breath, excepting the tissue the doctor offered him. ''That's totally fine, it happens almost every time. Don't worry,'' May assured him and handed him the sonogram. ''You need to come back two weeks before your due date for one last ultrasound. But if there's something wrong, you can always call me. Your due date is June 17th and our next appointment is June 3rd. Do you have any questions right now?'' Doctor May asked and Tony smiled. ''No, thank you so much, Doctor May. I see you in five months,'' he mumbled and left the hospital happily, relieved that everything was okay with his little girl and he was so excited about the fact he was having a daughter. His parents would've been proud.


	4. Good or Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy finds out Tony is having a girl and is excited about it. Steve explains what happened and tries to apologize. They come up with a name for their baby girl. The next day, Tony meets someone and is having a good time until something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you all like the story so far and thank you for reading :) I appreciate it so much.

Peggy was doing the laundry when she heard the engine of a Mustang, curious if it was her godson but a minute later, he came in with a big smile on his face and a sonogram in his hand. ''Hey, Peg!'' he chirped and hugged her. She hugged him back and sat down on the couch. ''Tell me everything, sweetheart,'' she said and he gave her the picture of his beautiful baby girl. ''Look, she's quite big already!'' he mumbled and then realized what he said. 

''She? It's a girl? Oh my god, honey, I'm so happy for you! A little daughter, oh she's gonna be so cute and I can braid her hair when she's older,'' Peggy said in excitement, tears forming in her eyes. ''I'm so proud of you,'' she whispered and placed her hand on Tony's shoulder. ''And don't you worry, alright? I'll help you with everything you need. Now and when she's born,'' Peggy promised him but it reminded him of Steve, feeling sad again. ''So what did Steve say? Was he excited?'' his godmother asked, not knowing what had happened before and Tony sighed, shaking his head. ''He missed the appointment. I went there so we could drive together but he had just gotten out of bed so I had to borrow his car,'' he explained but didn't want to tell her about Bucky. ''Speaking of him, I'm gonna bring the car back and tell him about it. I'll be back for dinner, I promise,'' Tony said and left.

*********************************************************

Bucky had just left when Steve opened the door for Tony, dragging him inside. ''Tony, listen,'' he began as he put him down on the couch. ''I'm sorry for missing the appointment. It was stupid and it won't happen again but last night, Bucky just showed up. Said he missed me and it was a mistake breaking up with me and I just fell for it. But we're over, I told him that. He just left,'' he explained to him but Tony was still upset. ''Why did you let him open the door? You know he doesn't like me,'' he argued and Steve took a deep breath. ''I didn't know it was you, Tones. Come on. I'm sorry,'' Steve apologized. ''Does he even know that I'm pregnant with your baby?'' Tony asked and Steve swallowed nervously. ''No, he does not. But it doesn't matter, because he's not coming back,'' he said and took both of Tony's hands in his. ''Believe me, Tony.''

Tony frowned. ''I still don't like what you've done. Missing the most important ultrasound. Sleeping with Bucky. I mean, really? He showed up at your door, apologized and that's how he got you into bed?''  
Steve placed one hand on Tony's belly. ''I am sorry, really. Will you just tell me how it went at the Doctor?'' he asked, using his puppy eyes and Tony sighed. ''Fine.'' ''We're having a girl,'' he said, getting excited again. ''Really? Oh, Tony, we're having a girl!'' He laughed and hugged Tony shortly. "Let me see the picture!'' he mumbled while he stared at Tony. Tony got the sonogram from his bag and looked at Steve. ''What?'' he asked and Steve just smiled. ''Nothing, I'm just happy,'' he said and scooted closer to his best friend to see the picture. ''And she's healthy? Everything is okay?'' he asked and Tony nodded. ''Yes, thankfully she is. Now I think we have to come up with a few names and choose?'' Tony suggested. ''Yes, of course. A name. I like Isabella, Maria, Sarah. Do you've got some already?'' but Tony wiped a tear away. ''Sarah Maria Stark-Rogers. Doesn't that sound beautiful?'' he said but Steve raised his eyebrow. ''Stark-Rogers? Would you really do that for me?'' he asked and Tony looked at him in confusion. ''What? Of course, this is our baby girl, Steve. She needs your name too,'' he said and grabbed his bag. ''I've gotta go back home but I'll see you tomorrow, alrig- Oh my god,'' he said and sat back down, holding his belly. ''Steve, she's kicking!'' he rambled and looked up at his best friend. ''Give me your hand,'' he said and placed Steve's hand on the spot she just kicked, just on time so he could feel it too. ''Oh my god, she is! Our little Sarah!'' 

*************************************************************************

Tony was lying in bed when he felt her kick again and couldn't stop smiling. He could actually feel her moving right now and realized he was pregnant all over again. He was still scared about giving birth and raising a child but he knew he could do it. Together.

The next morning he woke up with a text from the guy next door, Bruce. He had talked to him in college a few times but didn't really know him. 

[[Hi, Pepper gave me your number. Sorry for bothering you but I kinda wanted to ask you out for a while but I didn't know if it was appropriate since you're pregnant but I finally got the courage. You can definitely say no, I understand your situation is complicated. Just let me know. Bye! -Bruce]]

Tony's mind was blank, not knowing whether to text back or not because, to be honest, it was a little inappropriate but when he thought about it, Bruce was cute. But he couldn't do that to Steve. Or could he? After a few minutes, he decided to text back.

[[Hey. You're not bothering me. Maybe we could talk about it over a cup of coffee? Say in an hour at the coffee house? -Tony]]

He pressed send and waited for an answer, not believing he just did that. He felt a little guilty about it towards Steve but he had slept with Bucky and he was still upset about it. While he was wondering what Steve would say, he received another message, saying it would be great. Tony smiled and got out of bed to get dressed.

*************************************************************************

Bruce was a little more awkward than expected but he only thought it was cute. ''Should I, uh, get you anything? Coffee? Are you allowed to have coffee? I mean with the baby and all and-'' he rambled and Tony cut him off, laughing. ''Calm down, I don't bite. She does kick though,'' he teased and sat down on a stool. ''A Cappuccino would be nice, thanks,'' he replied and took a deep breath, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Bruce ordered quickly and focused on Tony again. ''Are you okay? We can move to the couch if you want to?'' he asked, worrying about him but Tony shook his head. ''No, it's fine. Really,'' he assured the other with a smile. ''Let's talk, since when do you have a crush on me?'' he asked curiously, thanking the waitress when she handed him his coffee.

Bruce looked away when he began to blush, his cheeks colouring red. ''Well I always thought you were cute but when everyone started talking about you back in college, I really started to like you and then you smiled at me at the street and I asked Pepper for your number. I'm sorry.''  
''What? Don't be sorry. It's okay. It's good, actually. Because I think you're kinda cute too. But I am pregnant, Bruce...'' Tony said and chewed on his lip again. Bruce nodded and fiddled with the sleeve of his sweater. ''I know, I was expecting that answer. I hope we can still be friends?'' he admitted.

Tony frowned. ''No, that's not what I mean, Bruce. I like you and I would love to give it a try but the baby will be here eventually. And I have to take care of her, all the time. Are you sure you want to get into that?'' he asked and Bruce smiled. ''Thank you. I already considered everything and I decided that I'm ready. I'll love you and the baby. But what about the father? Is he, you know...'' Bruce murmured awkwardly, taking a sip of his coffee. Tony smiled at his words. ''Steve, my best friend, he's the father. He does want to be involved, yes. So I'm not alone in taking care of her. Things are a little complicated so are you really sure?'' he asked one more time. Bruce didn't answer, instead, he slowly came closer and kissed Tony's lips gently until Tony pulled back. ''Ow, ow, ow,'' he said and hissed. ''What? What's going on? Did I do something wrong?'' Bruce asked, freaking out.

''No, of course not. It's the baby, something hurts. Can you bring me to the hospital? Ow, please!''  
Bruce stood up quickly and helped Tony up. ''I'll get a cab, alright?'' he said and held the door open. Tony wrapped one arm around him and held his belly with the other. Bruce called for a taxi and helped the other get inside. ''Wait, stay with me, please?'' Tony asked. ''I'm scared.''

Bruce didn't hesitate and nodded, getting in next to him. ''Just keep calm okay, it might be Braxton Hicks contractions. You'll be okay, I promise,'' he said, trying to comfort him. Tony nodded. ''Thank you.''


	5. Secrets and Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce go to the hospital to find out what's going on. Tony makes a mistake and Steve has a secret he has to tell his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is based on a Friends episode in case anyone noticed. Couldn't help myself to put this in the story. Enjoy!

''Thank you so much for taking me here and staying so calm,'' Tony said as he had just gotten back from the Doctor's office, smiling. ''Are you okay? What was going on?'' Bruce asked and hugged Tony who happily accepted it and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. ''You were right, they were Braxton Hicks contractions. Nothing to worry about. They come and go and sometimes they're painful and sometimes you don't even feel them. Thanks again, you were so calm,'' he explained and pulled back from the hug. ''Are you kidding me? I was terrified, Tony! Thank god, you're okay,'' Bruce admitted and Tony laughed. ''What? But you looked so-''

''I just did that for you,'' he murmured and scratched his neck which made Tony smile again. ''Well thank you for pretending,'' he said before Steve came running towards them. ''Tony? Are you okay? You said I had to come right away, what's going on?'' he rambled, worrying about his best friend and child, not noticing Bruce. ''Everything is okay, Steve. Really, it were Braxton Hicks contractions,'' he said and Steve sighed in relief. ''I'm glad you're okay. Most people don't even feel those,'' he murmured but Tony frowned. ''Hey! No baby, no opinion,'' he pointed out and Steve held his hands up in surrender. ''I'm sorry,'' he jokingly apologized and only then noticed Bruce standing next to him. ''Hey, aren't you from college, Tony's neighbor?'' he asked, holding a bag of Doritos. Bruce's cheeks turned red. ''Uh, yes. I am,'' he began and decided to lie, not knowing how Steve would react to the truth. ''We were both at the coffee house and he suddenly was in pain. I recognized him and helped,'' he murmured shyly and looked at Steve. ''Thanks, buddy. I really appreciate that,'' he said. ''Why do you have Doritos with you?'' Tony asked and Steve smiled. ''Oh I was at the cinema with Pepper when you called,'' he replied but seconds later, his eyes widened. ''Damn, I gotta go back to Pepper. See you later,'' he yelled and ran outside. 

*******************************************************************

''Come on, Peggy isn't home. Just get inside, please?'' Tony begged and Bruce took a deep breath. ''Fine,'' he murmured and took the other's hand, following him inside. ''Are you sure she isn't home?'' Bruce asked to be sure and Tony smiled. ''Peg? Are you here?'' he yelled through the house but didn't get an answer. ''Kiss me,'' he said and pulled Bruce on the couch, smirking. ''W-what?'' he stuttered and carefully lied down next to him but Tony just pressed his lips against Bruce's, tugging at his shirt. Bruce returned the kiss, sliding his tongue into Tony's mouth. Tony moaned softly and Bruce took off his shirt. He placed his hands on Tony's hips while Tony ran his hand over Bruce's abs, getting hard quickly. ''Take off my pants,'' he whispered and Bruce pulled back, unzipping his pants and slowly taking them off while he locked his eyes on Tony's erection. Tony bit his lip and as soon as his pants came off he pulled the other back again, kissing him heavily but when Bruce slid his hand into his boxer, he gasped and pulled back.  
''What? What is it?'' Bruce asked and stopped, looking at Tony with concern. Tony shook his head and stood up shakingly before he put his pants back on. Bruce began to feel embarrassed and grabbed his shirt, trying to hide his erection. ''What did I do, Tony?'' he asked and Tony sat down again, tears rolling down his cheek. ''I'm sorry. I can't do this,'' he sobbed and hid his face in his hands, not able to explain what he meant. Bruce frowned and came closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. ''Hey, it's okay. I understand. You're pregnant, you don't know what's going on between Steve and you, you've only known me for a few hours. I get it. And it's totally okay,'' Bruce comforted him and Tony hugged him tightly. ''That's what I was trying to say, thank you,'' he mumbled and Bruce wiped his tears away, smiling. ''Don't feel guilty, I understand your feelings,'' he assured him and Tony nodded, chewing on his lip nervously. ''I'm gonna go, okay? But hey, if you need me for anything, I'll be right next to you,'' Bruce said and kissed Tony's cheek. ''Thank you,'' Tony said and sighed when he heard the door close.

*******************************************************************

A few hours later, Peggy and Tony were having dinner. ''That was really sweet of him. I'm glad you're doing okay, sweetie,'' she said when she heard about his contractions. ''Yeah, me too. I love her so much already, I can't believe she's going to be here in five months, still feels so unreal,'' he mumbled with his mouth full. Peggy was about to say something when the doorbell rang which made Tony look up in surprise. ''Who's that?'' he asked and Peggy shrugged. ''I don't know,'' she said and walked towards the door, opening it and seeing Steve. ''Oh, hey. Come in, We were just having dinner.''  
Steve walked into the living room and smiled at Tony. ''Hey, Tones,'' he said. ''Can I talk to you for a second?'' he asked and Tony wiped his mouth with his sleeve, nodding. ''Yeah sure,'' he replied. ''I'll be back soon,'' he said to Peggy and she nodded.

''What's up?'' Tony asked when they were outside, sitting on the stairs in front of his house. ''I lied to you last time. I didn't tell Bucky to leave. We're still together. But I couldn't keep it a secret. I had to tell you, it's only fair. You're carrying my baby and I really want to be here for you. I want to be a father. I just... I just don't know if you're okay with me dating Bucky, things are so complicated now. That's why I came to you,'' he explained and swallowed nervously, waiting for Tony to talk. 

Tony was quiet for a while, trying to process all the things he had just heard. He didn't really know what to say but he had to say something eventually. ''Do you love him?'' he asked and stared into Steve's blue eyes. ''I do,'' Steve answered and looked away. Tony nodded. ''Well, if that's how it is, it doesn't matter if I'm okay with it or not. I'm not going to be an asshole and say no just because I want that. If you really love him, you should be with him. All I'm asking is that you won't lie to me again, if I need you, you'll be there for me and if Sarah is born, you'll be there for her too. Is that clear?'' he asked and Steve was surprised by his words. ''Yes, of course. I'll be by your side all the time and when she's born, we'll take care of her together, I promise. I won't lie again,'' Steve pointed out and Tony smiled softly. ''Thank you,'' he said and wrapped his arms around Steve who already pulled him closer. ''You know I love you, Tony,'' he admitted and Tony pressed a quick kiss on Steve's lips. ''Love you too.''


	6. Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is happy about everything that is going so well but there's drama waiting for him. Steve is an asshole and says some mean stuff to his best friend when Bucky finds out Tony is pregnant with Steve's baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Took me a little longer to update this time, I was quite busy but enjoy reading this chapter! Thanks for the kudos and comments <3

[[ Few days later ]]

Tony was doing good. He no longer had morning sickness and didn't feel as heavy as he'd expected when he had first got pregnant. His godmother didn't have to work late like she had to last week so they were watching movies and eating popcorn almost every night. Tony was happy. When he woke up this morning though he had this strange feeling something was going to happen although he couldn't figure out what it was so he decided to ignore it and continue having breakfast. ''Peg, I'm going to the mall, alright? Pepper texted me, she's hanging out with Steve and asked if I could make it,'' he said and Peggy took a sip of her coffee before nodding. ''Sure, just be careful, alright. You're responsible for two lives now, sweetie,'' she pointed out and Tony smiled softly. ''I know, we'll be okay. See you later,'' he rambled as he left the house, slowly walking to the mall, taking a deep breath now and then. Pepper was waiting at the entrance for Tony, smiling when he got there. ''Hey, Tones. How are you doing?'' she asked, hugging him. ''Good, I feel really good. And you?'' he replied, returning the hug. ''Me too,'' she said and walked at his pace to where Steve was sitting.

Steve was feeling a little nervous. He'd called Bucky to come to the mall so he could finally have a talk with him and Tony together and tell Bucky that he was becoming a father soon. He tried to hide his feelings when he noticed Tony. ''Hey,'' he said but it came out rather soft. ''Hey, Stevie,'' Tony answered and sat next to him. ''What's going on? You look a little pale,'' he mumbled and Steve sighed. ''Yeah, uh-''

''Steve?'' Bucky said, frowning as he arrived. ''What's going on?'' he asked as he sat down, unsure of what to do. Pepper decided to leave them alone and walked away. Tony's eyes widened when he saw Bucky and swallowed nervously as he placed a hand on his four-month pregnant belly. Steve fiddled with his sleeve and looked down. ''I want you two to meet officially and get along because... I need to tell you something Bucky,'' he mumbled and looked at his boyfriend. Bucky didn't like any of this but was willing to listen to Steve. ''What?'' he said and stared into his eyes. It took Steve a while to start talking and Tony sat awkwardly next to him. ''I'm the father of Tony's baby. We're... having a daughter,'' he admitted. ''I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier, I was terrified for your reaction. I don't want to mess with what we have. I love you, Bucky,'' he explained but Bucky stayed silent, shocked with what he had just heard. ''Tony is having your baby? How long is he pregnant?'' he asked and Tony got scared, not wanting to be in this situation at all. ''Four months and a week now,'' Steve replied and Bucky shook his head. ''This is unbelievable, Steve. I can't understand why you wouldn't tell me. I mean, are you planning on being involved?'' Bucky asked and Steve then glanced between Tony and Bucky before nodding. ''Yes, I want to be involved. I'm gonna be there for my girl,'' he pointed out and Bucky let out a laugh of frustration. ''This is too much for me, Steve. All I wanted was some fun, this is not what I'm looking for,'' he said and grabbed his backpack from the floor.

Steve panicked and stood up, kissing him hard but Bucky pulled back. ''No, Buck, come on. You don't have anything to do with it, just stay with me, please. We can still have fun,'' he begged but the other boy shook his head. ''I mean it, Steve. I'm breaking up with you. Can't believe you're having a baby with that brat,'' he blurted out before skating away from them. Tony had tears in his eyes by now and was trying his best not to start yelling at Steve. Steve watched Bucky leave before turning angrily at Tony. ''This is your fault!'' he said and Tony couldn't believe what he was hearing. ''My fault? You wanted me and Bucky to come down here!'' he said, glad the mall was not so busy as usual. The last thing he wanted was to make a scene. ''No. /This/ is your fault,'' Steve said and pointed at Tony's belly and Tony got furious. He didn't care if anyone was watching them. ''You should've worn protection, Steve! And you know what, I'm happy this happened but if you don't want to take care of her anymore, that's fine. Just stay in your house and kiss anyone you want. I don't care anymore. I'm sick of you and your lies. Stop making promises you can't keep,'' he screamed in his face out of anger as tears were rolling down his cheek. He wanted to say more than that but he was too upset to say another proper sentence. Steve formed his hands into fists but kept them next to his body. This was fucked up. ''I don't want to see you anymore,'' Tony sobbed and slowly walked away. He didn't want to cry but he couldn't seem to stop.

The words Steve had said to him ran through his mind as he walked home. Tony could still hear the argument. He had no energy left to explain any of this to his godmother. All he wanted to do was sleep so when he walked into his street, he decided to not go home but to Bruce's instead. Tony knocked on the door, feeling exhausted. ''Bruce, are you home?'' he called and a moment later, the boy opened the door, looking at him worriedly. ''Tony? What happened?'' he asked but all Tony could do was cry and shake his head.   
Bruce pulled him inside gently and invited him to sit next to him on the couch. ''Shh, it's okay. I promise, everything's okay,'' Bruce mumbled, hand stroking Tony's back. ''No, it's not!'' Tony exclaimed and leaned into him, hiding his face. ''Then what's going on?'' Bruce asked once more. The boy in his arms didn't reply. Instead, he cried for another twenty minutes until he fell asleep.

Tony slept for hours and woke up around dinner time. He opened his eyes slowly and sat up with a groan. ''Bruce?'' he said unsure, not seeing him in the living room. Soon, he heard someone coming downstairs and when the door opened it was indeed Bruce who was wearing a soft smile when he noticed Tony was awake. ''Hey,'' he softly said and handed Tony a blanket. He happily accepted it and wrapped it around his body. ''Can you get me some water?'' he asked and Bruce was already on his way to the kitchen, coming back after a minute. ''There you go,'' he said and gave him the water and a bag full of jelly beans. ''Thought you might like some candy. Last time we went out, you told me that was your craving,'' he admitted and chuckled.

''I can't believe you remembered that. Thank you!'' Tony replied and ate a few. ''I really appreciate you letting me sleep here while you don't even know what's going on. But I owe you an explanation so-'' he got interrupted by Bruce. ''No, you don't. You can stay here as long as you want. I guess trouble with Steve?'' he asked and Tony nodded. ''You were really upset about it so you don't have to tell me what happened, alright? Just want you to feel comfortable. Do you need to let your godmother know you're here?''   
Tony was surprised and grateful for Bruce's hospitality. He nodded and took the phone, dialing Peggy's number.   
She answered the phone rather quickly and told him everything was okay and he could stay the night at Bruce's place as long as he would tell her what had happened.

He laughed and told her he loved her before ending the call and giving the phone back to the other boy, hearing his stomach growling. Before he could say something about it, Bruce already stood up. ''I'm making spaghetti with meatballs, is that okay? My parents are out of town and that's pretty much all I can make,'' he admitted with a blush on his cheeks but Tony chuckled as he looked down at his hands. ''That's great. Thank you so much,'' he said with a grin on his face, watching Bruce leave to the kitchen. He had a lot of things to think about this evening. But first, food.


	7. Jelly Beans & Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony spends the night at Bruce's home. The day after has a very surprising turn of events. Someone he doesn't expect to see shows up at his doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you for reading and sorry for the delay, I had some things to take care of but expect to see another update soon! Enjoy this chapter <3

''Stop, stop it, Bruce!'' Tony giggled when the boy tickled him. He blushed a little and looked up at Bruce. ''You wanna keep watching the movie? Or go to bed? You look tired,'' Bruce asked him and Tony snorted. ''I'm always tired. You should try carrying a baby,'' he teased and tried to get up but Bruce helped him quickly, pulling him up. ''I can stay here if you feel uncomfortable lying in one bed with me...'' he began but Tony shook his head. ''No, no, of course not. Don't be silly, it's fine. I just really want to sleep,'' he admitted with a tired smile on his face. 

''Alright, let's go then.'' he said, pressing a kiss on Tony's cheek and taking his hand to help him upstairs. Tony was flattered but kept thinking about Steve, not being able to get him out of his head. Why did he have to be so mean? If he would just be there for him, he would love to be with Steve. But he wasn't. He heard Bruce's voice and quickly snapped out of his thoughts. ''Sorry, what?'' he asked and sat on the bed, slowly taking off his pants. Bruce smiled. ''Is it okay if I take my shirt off? It can get really hot here...'' he explained. ''Yeah do what you always do,'' Tony simply replied and lied down in Bruce's bed, feeling slightly uncomfortable when Bruce got into bed after turning the lights off. It was quiet for a few minutes until Bruce got curious again. ''What are you thinking about?''

Tony opened his eyes and turned his head to Bruce. ''About the baby... and Steve. Don't know what to do,'' he murmured and sighed. ''I'll see what I'm gonna do tomorrow. Just really want to sleep right now,'' he said and Bruce chuckled. ''Yeah, sorry. Goodnight, Tony.''

''Goodnight, Bruce.''

**************************************************************

The next morning Bruce woke up and this time, he was alone. The only thing Tony left was a note, just like Steve did a few months ago.

Dear Bruce,

You mean so much to me. I know we've just really started talking but I feel like one day we could be best friends. Not now. I'm so sorry. I do love you but not in that way. I need to be alone right now and think about some things. I need peace for me and the baby. I hope you can understand and that you'll still be my friend.

Love, Tony.

Bruce frowned at the note. He really thought he and Tony could become something. But as always, he did understand.

***********************************************************

Tony was talking to Peggy while they were having breakfast. He told her everything that happened and cried again but she dried his tears and told him he did the right thing. ''No more crying, alright, sweetheart?'' she asked and Tony sniffled. ''I know, it just feels so sudden and I really like him, Peg,'' he said and shrugged. ''I know you do but as you said it yourself, stress is not good for the baby so being alone is good right now. And I'll be there for you all the time, okay?''  
He laughed. ''I know, thank you.''

She shook her head as she handed him a bag of jelly beans. ''Don't thank me, I'm your mother. That's why we're there,'' she explained and he happily took the bag. Then he got startled by the doorbell. ''Oh no, who's that? I don't want Steve bothering me today...'' he mumbled and stood up to check out who it was. When he opened the door, he expected to see either Steve or Bruce but when he did see who it was, he dropped his bag of jelly beans. It took him a few moments to say something but when he did, it wasn't much.

''Bucky? I- uh, are you- are you looking for Steve?'' he stuttered and strangely glanced at the roses in his hand. Bucky cleared his throat and nervously scratched his neck. ''To be honest, I was looking for you. Just hear me out, alright? I suck at these things so give me a chance before you shut the door, please,'' he began and Tony was too shocked to even try and close the door.

''Look, things I said to Steve about you and the things you've heard me saying the other day, I'm sorry for that. To me you were my boyfriend's nerdy best friend and all of the sudden he is having a kid with you, it freaked me out-''

''Shouldn't you be saying this to Steve?''  
''Just wait... uh, I heard what happened between you and him and so I came here to give you this and here's the candy you dropped,'' he said, unsure as he handed him both things. Tony closed his mouth and took the candy and flowers from him. ''Thank you... I guess. Is that all you came to say?'' he asked and Bucky shook his head. ''I talked to Steve and we both agreed on that this situation you two are in, is too complicated and I really don't want to make things more uncomfortable so I decided to stay out of the way and just be friends with Steve but what I'm saying is I think you should talk to Steve. He's willing to make things right... again. But he's too afraid to talk to you so that's why I'm here too. To ask if you would call him?''

''I-'' Tony was still trying to understand what was happening. Bucky Barnes at his door, apologizing to him. Strange. ''Can I think about that?'' he asked and Bucky nodded. ''Yes, of course. All I had to do is ask, whatever you decide is up to you,'' he explained and then it got silent again. ''Okay, well, I guess I'm going back inside again then,'' Tony murmured and Bucky smiled. ''Yeah, alright. Bye, Tony. See ya later,'' Bucky said and got off the porch before skating away.

Tony glanced at him one more time before turning around and closing the door, leaning against it. ''Who was it, Tony?'' he heard Peggy asking from the kitchen and he frowned again. ''Bucky.''


End file.
